


Podfic of 'Shhhhhh!'

by verityburns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their trousers were at their ankles, the library was quiet, and John's motivation was clear: For every multi-syllable word he used correctly, Sherlock would reward him with one balls-deep thrust. Quick…what's a six syllable word for oh-dear-god-yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of 'Shhhhhh!'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shhhhhh!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655848) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Happy Birthday to my very dear friend, Atlin Merrick! Recorded with the invaluable assistance of our lovely [staceuo](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2545330/staceuo), and with inspiration for the cover design coming from the brilliant [Ariane DeVere](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere).

**Length:** 10 mins / **Size:** 9 MB / **Format:** mp3

 **Music:** _Bedsprings_ by Jack Lukeman

 **Download:** from mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?pip6i3u9i074d66)


End file.
